According to a vehicular accident situation recorder of Patent Document 1, when an acceleration sensor and a yaw rate sensor output signals exceeding thresholds, the vehicular accident situation recorder determines that a collision accident causing a yaw rate of the vehicle has occurred. When the above determination is made, the vehicular accident situation recorder transfers a video data representing a vehicle outside situation and records the video data in a storage device. Additionally, the vehicular accident situation recorder records detection data of the acceleration sensor, the yaw rate sensor and other devices in the storage device.    Patent Document 1: JP-H9-257495A
However, the above-described recorder does not identify a damaged portion (collided portion) of the vehicle in the collision accident. The inventor of the present application believes that if the damaged portion were identified to some extents, a vehicle dealer would easily trade the vehicle and assess a purchasing price and accurately and quickly perform the assessment. While an accident history and a repair history should be investigated for service improvement, the dealer who overlooks the accident history and unsuccessfully performs proper assessment would lose his credit.